


Faith

by ChubbyChecker



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbyChecker/pseuds/ChubbyChecker
Summary: You were never really one for religion.





	Faith

You were never really one for religion. Growing up, church attendance was seen more as a family obligation rather than a personal choice. You could never find it in yourself to dedicate your whole life to an omniscient being in the sky solely because, well, you lacked faith.

But what happens when that missing faith stumbles into your life? As a physical being, nonetheless.

It happens like this;

She enters your life in a graceful haze, inviting you into her safe haven with open arms and bliss.

In her haven she tells you of a world that’s filled with love and acceptance.

A world filled with answers.

A world that gives.

She tells you all of this with a meek smile on her face as she roams around the green land, her hands caressing the tall plants as she passes by.

(You find yourself doing the same.)

She takes a hold of your hands and pulls you close, telling you a story of a broken girl from a broken world, a broken girl who didn’t want to live to see another day. A broken girl who found her purpose in this world of love and acceptance.

(Your heart clenches as you hear her story. She squeezes your hands lightly throughout and any thoughts of alarm soon start to fade away.)

She drags you deeper into her haven, laughing and twirling around in the blurred sunlight.

(She never lets go of your hand along the way.)

You both pause in front of a flower bush somewhere even deeper in Faith’s haven. For the first time since you first entered she releases your hand and leans forward, plucking off a short stemmed flower with tall white petals.

(The flower reminds you of the those long shaped trumpets the angels would use to announce God’s arrival. You remember reading about it in bible class.)  

She turns towards you and holds up the white flower.

“I want to share my world with you.” She whispers with a glint in her eyes. She takes a hold of your hands again and carefully places the flower in between, gently closing your palms around it. Before you can pull them back she places a soft kiss onto your closed hands, a knowing smile on her face as you pull back slightly dazed.

You look down at your hands and slowly open them, the white flower starts to glow bright.

A gasp leaves your mouth and Faith laughs in delight at your reaction.

“Isn’t it wonderful?” She asks in an excited whisper. “This is just the beginning. Stay with me and I’ll show you the miracles hidden in this blissful world. There’s so much more to marvel at here. We’ll discover everything, together.”

(She says “together” in such a breathy voice you aren’t really sure she said it at all.)

You hear a voice in the distance calling you back, telling you you’re in dangerous territory, reminding you of a rebellion that’s taking place. The voice is nearly snapping you out of this trance.

(But is it really a trance?)

“Stay with me.” Faith whispers to you, your face held gently between her soft hands.

(When did that happen?)

Your mind feels like it’s in the middle of a tug-of-war match, and at this point you’re not even sure which side you’re supposed to be on.

But when you start to feel Faith’s soft caresses over your cheeks and down your jawline, you know a decision is made.

You tuck a lock of hair behind her ear and place the white flower there next to it. 

“I’ll stay.” You tell her.

A brilliant smile spreads across her face as she pulls you in to meet her lips with  yours.

You can’t say you have faith in a God (you never really did.) But you have Faith.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out Insular_Keyboard_Chimp’s fic called “No Faith”, it’s a wonderful different take on this fic


End file.
